Assassin's Creed: Mobian Unity
by Roktoof
Summary: When the Templars initiated the Acorn family to claim Knothole, who failed to take over Mobius, Knothole stands as the last Templar outpost. Join Leonardo and his band of Assassins to take over Knothole, not only to liberate it from monarchy, but annihilate the Templars and a Piece of Eden hidden in the city's underground. (OC acceptance closed) Please R&R!
1. Beginning of the Unity

**Current OCs**

 **Lyon (from Swiftcrimson) (no theme)**

 **Scar Midnight Hunter (from OleanderBleedingHeart) (no theme)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog (me) (theme- I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin)**

* * *

2 months before...

Leonardo walks alone in the streets of Knothole (who is then now a modern city rather than a forest town) , then stops to an alley where he runs to the wall, then climbs to the fire exit until he jumps to the rooftops then runs all the way to the rooftops until he stops to another alley, then he encounters a wolf wearing silver shoes, black Assassin robes and hood and brown pants, he was also gray-furred and his eyes were hazel. He said "Leonardo" as he greeted the hedgehog.

"Hey, no time for talking right now. You one of us?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go. No time to waste. We just need to find Scar and that's it."

"Lead all the way, Mentor."

"Shut it, I'm not Mentor yet."

Leonardo and Lyon walked to the streets alone until they encountered 3 of the Royal Army guards carrying swords and shields with Templar insignia. Leonardo and Lyon readied their swords as the guards charged at them. Leonardo and Lyon fought of the guards as one slashed at Lyon, but Lyon deflected the slash and counter by stabbing the guard in the face, spilling blood all over his helmet, while Leonardo deflected two of guards attacks then countered by kicking the first at the leg and cutting his neck and punched the other in the helmet, tripped him and stabbed him in the neck. Leonardo asked Lyon "You OK?"

Lyon replied "Yeah. Didn't get a scratch like you."

"Let's go. To the rooftops. Too many guards."

Leonardo and Lyon ran to the alleyway, climbing to the fire exit until they jump in the rooftops, running all the way until they stopped to a park where they encounter a black panther wearing an brown and white Assassin robe and hood, leather pants and boots, she also had a bullet hole in her right ear, a scar in her left eye and her hair was 7 feet long tied to a braid. Leonardo said "That's Scar. Let's go!" as him and Lyon saw her fighting off 2 guards with a bone dagger made out of whale bone. They arrived on time as they jumped on the guards and stabbed them in the neck with the Hidden Blade (with Lyon pulling out his Magnum and shot the guard point blank in the head)

Leonardo talked to Scar "You OK?"

Scar replied "Yeah, nice timing."

"Alright, alright. Let's go before more guards arrive."

Leonardo, Lyon and Scar ran off before more guards come in to the park. They made it all the way, jumping car roofs, pushing people away and jumping over obstacles until they reached the subway. There, they pushed off more people, jumped over the train booth and dived right through the train, as it departs.

At the Assassin safehouse...

Scar was ready to be initiated as an Assassin as she stepped to the stage. Leonardo's mentor, Roman, said in front of a brazier "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koukoun moumkine. These words preserve the future of our Creed, and all that it stands for. And yet, it guides us to what we seek for us and the people. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember.."

Scar replied "Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

"Scar, in this modern age, we have not enough to gain since Leonardo liberated almost of Mobius for us and the people to share. Still yet, I owe him gratitude and my position as Mentor. But, will you join us?"

Scar answered "I am."

Leonardo was surprised that Roman gave him his badge.

Scar said with all the Assassins "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Lyon pulls out a pair of heated metal tongs from the brazier and branded Scar's finger with the Assassin insignia, though she survived the heat until Lyon opens them and puts them back in the brazier. Initiated to the Brotherhood, Leonardo asked Roman "You gave me your title as Mentor, why?"

"Only because you were worthy of being my successor." then turns to his students "I decide retirement for now, Leonardo here is Mentor now."

Leonardo admits Mentor status. They all, except Roman, did all the Leap of Faith on the dumpster, with Leonardo being the last as he jumps.

3 days ago...

Leonardo approached Scar and Lyon as Scar said "Great work Mentor."

Leonardo sarcastically replied "Ha, ha, very funny."

Lyon "Come on Leonardo, at least being Mentor is your thing."

"As if you talk of it. We'll encounter someone intent going undercover. Nicole."

"Why?"

"Because that puttana has recorded videos of my previous assassinations, she wishes to submit them to GUN so that they can increase their chances of finding me. Spread out and find Nicole."

Scar and Lyon moved out as a duo as Leonardo goes alone. He used his eagle vision to spot Nicole sitting in a bench then walks, then followed her.

Lyon and Scar found Nicole walking and hid in the alley. They followed her, regrouping with Leonardo.

At the alleyway...

Nicole stopped as she encounters Leonardo in the middle of the alleyway, then said "You're here for the videos?"

"Not just the videos, but your life."

"So be it." Nicole gets to a fighting stance. Though Leonardo was impressed that Nicole did knew how to fight, as she was taught by Tails, Sally and Amy. But Leonardo ordered Lyon and Scar to stay back as he fights Nicole. Nicole, however, was severely overpowered by Leonardo's godlike defenses and later got sucker punched in the face by Leonardo. Later, Leonardo injected Nicole with a Class-A AIDS injection, erasing her memories as Leonardo sees her getting erased from existence.

Leonardo, Lyon and Scar walk away, returning to the safehouse.

At the safehouse...

Leonardo sits down, eating French baguette, satisfied of being Mentor, then walks around until he goes to sleep, with Scar standing in the rooftops of the safehouse, thinking " _Nothing is true, everything is permitted_." and Lyon arranging the books to the shelf, then goes to sleep.

* * *

 **This will be the first of many, as of now, only one slot remains. Review, and I will let you in. I will not accept more than one more OC.**


	2. Death of the Brides

**Current OCs**

 **Lyon (Swiftcrimson) (no theme)**

 **Scar Midnight Hunter (OleanderBleedingHeart) (no theme)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog (I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Albino (W.R Winters) (Through The Fire and Flames- Dragonforce)**

* * *

Leonardo, Lyon and Scar ran off to rooftop to rooftop, jumping through obstacles and gaps, climbing in the walls, sliding down to pipelines until they reached their destination, to find the scientist who found and treasured the Piece of Eden. They stopped at the scientist's apartment, revealing to be Miles. Miles said "What do you want?" but is knocked out by Leonardo, who then places his body on a couch, then said "Split up! Find the Piece of Eden."

Lyon went to Miles' lab to find the piece of Eden, while doing so, throws off his research, books and papers. Scar went to the bedroom, only to look through Miles' closet, but the Piece of Eden was not there, until Lyon says "Aha!" when he found the Piece of Eden, then pulls it out with Leonardo's help, revealing it to be a Sword. Scar stopped searching and looked at the Sword of Eden. It was like the one on Assassin's Creed: Unity, but the edge was more sharp.

Leonardo, Lyon and Scar left the apartment and returned to the safehouse.

At the warehouse...

They encounter a wolf wearing an white Assassin robe, pants and boots, but he's pale white furred with pink eyes. He started to follow Leonardo. Lyon asked "Who is this whitey?"

"Albino. He initiated with the Brotherhood 7 days ago, but he only killed 4 Templar conspirators."

Scar said jokingly "Yeah, at least he's light enough to show respect." but Leonardo slaps her senseless in discipline and said "Insulting our brothers and sisters will not be tolerated Scar. Show Albino respect."

Scar replied "Yes Mentor."

Lyon said "Yes Mentor."

Albino said "Well, I'm glad to be with this band. So, where do we begin?"

"We begin keeping this Piece of Eden safe from Templar hands."

Lyon asked "What else?"

"We also begin taking down the three Brides, three of them uphold Templar services with the aid of the Chaotix."

Scar said "I know the Bride of Rich Nights is coming, but it's impossible how to get to her, since she spent her days inside and at the night, going out with the Conquering Storm and the Constant Vigil."

Albino said "Maybe, but I found out that they spent their civilian lives here, going out on nightclubs, sleeping with every guy they can get."

Leonardo said "Not a bad idea, but we can take them down at once. Their best place is Club Rouge, so we'll kill them there, disguised." then placed the Sword of Eden to a vault, locking it permanently.

Afternoon...

Albino and Scar went to the warehouse to buy walkie-talkies while Leonardo and Lyon buy rubber gloves. After buying the recommended supplies, the quartet started to have a meeting in the nearby diner while eating. Leonardo was eating his favorite, cheeseburger, Lyon was eating a turkey leg, Scar was eating salmon and Albino was eating turkey club. After eating, Leonardo paid the bill and left with Lyon, Scar and Albino.

In the night (not full moon)...

Leonardo (wearing leather jacket with black tank top, brown pants and sky blue Adidas sneakers), Lyon (wearing blue t-shirt with a grenade printing, navy blue jeans and black boots), Scar (wearing jacket with white tank top, blue pants and leather shoes) and Albino (wearing white and red hoodie, black pants and red and blue Reebok sneakers) entered in Club Rouge, and were focused on killing the Three Brides rather than partying and drinking. Leonardo ordered "Scar, go up and do recon for the Brides, they might be here."

"Yes Mentor." Scar walks to the club, unnoticed.

"Lyon, Albino, with me." Leonardo ordered.

"Yes Mentor." Lyon and Albino replied then followed Leonardo.

They stopped to a bar, where Leonardo drank a shot of vodka. Scar said to Leonardo via walkie-talkie "Mentor, I found the Brides, they're coming in this way."

"Copy, saw them."

The three Brides step in to the bar, excited and ordered Triple Sec. The Conquering Storm said "Another on me and my friends please." placing rings in the counter. Sincerely, Leonardo, Lyon and Albino drank only three shots (one for each of them) of vodka. Lyon asks "Mentor, now?"

Leonardo replied "Not yet."

In the second floor, Scar fended off a perverted mongoose with her bare hands. She reported to Leonardo via walkie-talkie "Mentor, they're leaving right now. In the alleyway."

"Copy. Get out of here and meet us in the alleyway." Leonardo replied.

"Yes Mentor." Scar complied then left downstairs and outside.

Leonardo said to Albino and Lyon "Alright, they're leaving. Time for the kill. On me."

In the alleyway...

The Bride of Constant Vigil and the Rich Nights carried the passed out Conquering Storm until she could stand up. Then she said "Hell of a night, eh?"

The Constant Vigil replied "I'll say after you drank 5 shots of champagne."

The Rich Nights said "You really need to stop for a while. Take it easy."

But the Conquering Storm assured "I'm fine. I'm fine, I could still walk."

Before they could walk out of the alleyway, Leonardo and Albino stabbed the Constant Vigil and the Rich Nights at the back via Hidden Blade while Lyon shot the Conquering Storm in the head with his Magnum. Leonardo ordered "Let's dump the bodies and burn them." while pointing to a dumpster and carrying the corpse of the Conquering Storm. Albino carried the corpse of the Rich Nights and Lyon carried the corpse of the Constant Vigil, as they dump the body in the dumpster. Leonardo fills the dumpster with flammable oil and dropped a match on the dumpster, closing it as the dumpster was set on fire, burning the bodies to ashes. Scar catches up and asked Leonardo "Is it done?"

Leonardo replied "Yeah. Let's go now. Let's not hope that there would be blood on the way." and walks out of the alleyway with Lyon, Scar and Albino.

In the safehouse...

Leonardo announced "Listen up, we found out that there is another Piece of Eden. It could be a Staff or Apple, information said here that it's under heavy protection of the Dark Egg Legion. We'll sneak in tomorrow, so move out and take your best weapons with you. Meeting dismissed."

Lyon and Albino slept in a bunk-bed while Scar slept in a bed. Leonardo turns off the lights and sets the alarm at 5:00. He went back to quarters to set his alarm at 4:00, then went back to sleep.

* * *

 **The OC volunteering is closed for now.**


	3. Another Piece of Eden

**Current OCs**

 **Lyon (Swiftcrimson) (Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons)**

 **Scar Midnight Hunter (OleanderBleedingHeart) (Awake and Alive- Skillet)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog (me) (I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Albino (W.R Winter) (Through The Fire and Flames- Dragonforce)**

* * *

Leonardo woke up at 4:00, eating an early breakfast (toasted ham and cheese sandwich), and even write down the list of assassination targets (who are Templars and non-Templars). At 5:00, Albino, Lyon and Scar woke up, eating French baguette and eclair (with Scar eating tuna sandwich). Leonardo sat down and briefed "All right, we're right on schedule. The Dark Egg Legion are stationing in Albion just for Lien-Da to visit Julie-Su. She might need her help into finding out what does the Piece of Eden to operate. Get moving, we're leaving at 5:30."

At Albion...

Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino jumped through rooftop to rooftop until they reached their destination. Leonardo ordered "Albino, set some traps."

Albino replied "Yes Mentor." then ran off to set the trap.

"Lyon, they're here, start a riot."

Lyon responded to Leonardo's orders "Yes Mentor, then jumped down to start a riot.

Leonardo ordered "Scar, with me!" then ran off to another rooftop with Scar following him.

Lien-Da arrived as her Dark Egg Legion envoy tries to push back the rioters after 5 of the envoy were killed by Albino's shotgun trap. Lien-Da pulls out her whip and strikes at the people to ward them off, yelling "Get out of my way!".

Leonardo and Scar regrouped with Lyon and Albino at the rooftop of the house where Knuckles and Julie-Su reside. Leonardo said "Alright. Lien-Da made it here. Get the information Lien-Da might get from Julie-Su and get out of here."

Lyon, Scar and Albino scattered to assemble the listening equipment after Leonardo gave them the parts. Leonardo stayed and started to listen via listener gun. The voices said...

"Julie-Su, Knucklehead, nice to meet you."

"Oh Lien-Da, what are you doing here?"

"Just a little talk with my favorite half-sister."

"Oh, with that thing?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how it's made, but I know how remarkable this thing is. It had released some strange glyphs and when we operated it, we nearly lost our mind turning it off. I hope it doesn't make you go crazy."

"Ha. Crazy is not my strongest suit. Anyway, thanks for the talk, I'll go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Lien-Da left the house and rallied what's left of her envoy, leaving Albion for good. Leonardo ordered "Follow them!" after regrouping with Lyon, Scar and Albino.

Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino jumped to the trees as Lien-Da and her Dark Egg Legion envoy went all the way to the forest to return to their base in the Eastern border of New Mobotropolis. Afterwards, Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino stopped to where Lien-Da and her envoy went all the way to, a base that looks like a fort but with 3 feet tall walls with guards armed with M4A1 and the gate was fortified, there was a tower in the center of the base and 3 barracks held to the west side of the base, a mess hall at the north side of the base and a large armory at the east annexed with a factory, science center and weapons facility. There is also a security center held at the south side connected to the gate.

Severely, Lyon stated to Leonardo "Mentor, there's no other way inside the base."

Leonardo replied "Then we will have to sneak inside using the delivery trucks tonight."

Tonight...

Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino sneaked inside by going under the delivery trucks and started to crawl down after the trucks parked at the factory, then they made it to the door on the right, which Leonardo knocks out a guard by punching him. Then the quartet then sneaked in the vents then reached the rooftop where they looked the whole view of the base.

The quartet then balanced at the pipeline they noticed earlier and they reached the tower. Inside, they climb inside the tower and sneaks inside, getting past the security. Then however, they managed to walk all the way upstairs until they found the Piece of Eden inside a vault, which is revealed to be an Apple. The quartet went in the vault until the vault's door closes immediately.

The four looked behind and spotted Lien-Da with 9 guards standing behind them. Lien-Da said "Stop! You're not getting that! It's mine!"

Leonardo responded "In your dreams you stupid bitch! That will be ours when you're all dead!"

"Let's see about that!"

Leonardo pulls out his sword and tomahawk, Lyon pulls out his silver-bladed katana, Scar pulls out her sharpened machete and Albino pulls out his golden-edged dao sword and started to fight after Lien-Da gets to a fighting stance while her guards pull out batons.

9 of the guards attacked the quartet; one attacked Albino, but Albino dodges and cuts the guard in the leg and neck then backstabbed the guard attacking him in the back in the stomach, 2 more attacked Lyon, but Lyon dodged, allowing the guards to accidentally hitting each other, then Lyon cuts both in the necks. 3 attacked Scar, but Scar held off her own by stabbing the first in the head, cut the other in the chest and slashed the last at the neck, the last of the guards attacked Leonardo, but Leonardo killed them all by cutting the first in its neck, stabbing the other in the chest and chops him in the head with his tomahawk and slashing the last in the leg, stomach and stab him in the head.

Lien-Da, enraged, says "Useless idiots! I'll do it myself!", grabs a baton and first hits Albino, but Albino catches her arm and kicks her away in the stomach. She attacks Scar, but Scar dodges her attacks until she punches her twice in the gut and the face. Lien-Da attacks Lyon, but Lyon catches her off-guard and kicks her in the face, forcing her to back off until she is back stabbed in the heart by Leonardo, who then pushes her out of his sword, leaving her to die.

Leonardo then unsheathed his sword and grabbed the Apple of Eden, smuggling inside his pocket and orders "Let's go! We got what we came for." after the vault doors opened.

The quartet left the base in a flash then departed to the safehouse.

At the safehouse...

Leonardo locks the Apple of Eden in the vault and questions "Where the hell did the Apple came from?!" as he goes to sleep. Lyon and Albino started to arm wrestle with Scar as the judge. Scar said "Come on guys! I know you can do it!"

Lyon was nearly losing as Albino nearly pinned him. Lyon did find it weird how strong Albino was. But Albino wins when he pins down Lyon. Albino now demanded "Alright genius, you owe me the 50 rings I bet."

"Fine." Lyon responded and paid Albino 50 rings, who then walks away, smiling that he won.

Leonardo went to sleep after writing down future plans.

* * *

 **By the way, I'll make more stories next Saturday, not this day.**


	4. Idea to the Revolution

**Current OCs**

 **Lyon (Swiftcrimson) (Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons)**

 **Scar Midnight Hunter (OleanderBleedingHeart) (Awake and Alive- Skillet)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog (me) (I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Albino (W.R Winters) (Through The Fire and Flames- Dragonforce)**

* * *

Leonardo wakes up in a flash, getting ready for the idea he made up last night.

Lyon, Scar and Albino started to greet Leonardo in the door and that they welcomed him, saying "Mentor!"

Leonardo replied "Welcome."

Leonardo announced "This day has come to us our brothers and sisters. The Templars are weakening their hold of Mobius but the Acorn monarchy has yet rained down on us. As of now, democracy rules the city of Knothole."

5 minutes later...

The quartet jumped to their destination in the rooftops since there was riots in the streets. They stopped at the rooftop overlooking Acorn Castle.

Leonardo suggested "Alright. Taking down the Freedom Fighters is the second priority."

Scar asked "Why?"

Lyon answered "Because the Freedom Fighters have become a Templar front. We'll take them down soon enough."

Albino said "Well, I hope so, cause it's not easy."

"Of course it's not easy. Their HQ should be farther to the east. Move out!"

The quartet started moving to rooftop to rooftop.

The Freedom Fighters try to calm down the citizens but Sonic is shot at the stomach. The Assassin quartet then jumped down in front of the Freedom Fighters. Lyon, Scar, Albino and Lyon take on Rotor, Tails and Amy while Leonardo takes on Bunnie and Antoine.

Scar gets to a dirty fight with Amy after disarming her hammer and throwing it away. Albino tackled Tails and beats him severely, and Lyon dodged most of Rotor's punches and stabs him in the leg and kicks him in the throat. Scar punches Amy twice in the face and kicked her in the chest. Tails pushes Albino off and punches him, but Albino kneels Tails in the stomach and face and slams him to the ground. Rotor punches Lyon, but Lyon dodges and kicks him in the groin and chest and stabs him in the stomach with his katana. Albino then finishes off Tails by stabbing him in the neck when Tails charges at Albino with his dao, and Scar dodges Amy's punch and shoots her in the chin through the head.

Leonardo dodges Bunnie's kick and brogue kicks her face while deflecting Antoine's slash. He trips Bunnie and throws her by her left robotic leg, and stabs Antoine at his hand and stomach, disarming him. Leonardo sheathes his sword and gets to a fighting stance against Bunnie. Leonardo dodges most of Bunnie's punches and kicks until he kneels her in the stomach then beats her within using Ip Man's Wing Chun combo, weakening her. Leonardo then strikes her in the kidney, stomach and the chest until he palm strikes her in the face, knocking her out then shoots her in the head and kills Antoine by shooting him in the neck with his Beretta 92.

Leonardo commented "So much for being Templars. Move out!"

Sonic tries to walk off the pain when Leonardo points his gun at his head. Then Leonardo shoots him in the head for being a Templar. Then states to Scar, Lyon and Albino "Now, the last of the Templars would soon come to us. Get ready."

At the Assassin's HQ...

Leonardo dispatches Albino as the officer. Scar as the cannoneer and Lyon as the rifleman alongside 50 Assassins to defend the HQ from a Templar attack. Leonardo notices the Templar agents running at their HQ. Leonardo ordered "Fire!"

The Assassins fired their guns at the Templar squadron attacking their HQ.

Leonardo pulled out his Dual Beretta 92 and killed 10 Templar agents on the way. The rest killed 78 Templars coming with 12 retreating. Still the second wave comes, as 100 Templars charged at the HQ. Leonardo killed 30 of them per shot, while Lyon killed 16, Albino killed 23 and Scar killed 42 in one shot, while the rest killed the rest of the charging Templars.

The last wave was more imminent. 120 Templar agents attack. Leonardo pulls out a M249 SAW and killed 56 Templar agents. Albino killed 34, Scar killed 44 and Lyon killed 35. The rest of the surviving Templar agents leave immediately.

Leonardo, Scar, Lyon and Albino and the rest of the Assassins scan the streets for surviving Templars, but Lyon yells "Mentor! We found one of our own. She's injured badly."

Leonardo, after hearing a countdown in the bomb vest the wounded Assassin wore, drags Lyon away and throws her, exploding on contact. Lyon was relived that Leonardo saved him from being killed by explosion.

Albino and Scar started to talk inaudibly, but Leonardo announced...

"Listen up! The Templars retreated to the Acorn Castle to coordinate with their plans. We have 5 hours for tonight to survey the activities. Queen Alicia Acorn and her husband, Max Acorn are coordinating the activities. The Templars will try to commit notorious plans to scare the people. 75% of Knothole in our hands while they had 25%. We'll plunge the last strike in the Acorn Castle, but first, this."

Leonardo places copies of paper, containing information of their strike "The strike will not be now. The Acorn monarchy still has to end. What rises from it is the Knothole Republic. We need to do the Knothole Revolution first before we strike. Dismissed."

Leonardo then walks to his office, but Scar questions him "So, we'll attack soon."

"Soon Scar. Right now, to abolish Acorn monarchy, we will have to gather people to do so, like the French Revolution. God bless Arno."

Leonardo went to his quarters to gather his plans.

Albino and Lyon started playing chess, while Scar goes to sleep.

Albino had 3 pieces while Lyon had 2. Lyon moved his knight to the above, but consumes Albino's last pawn, saying "Better as always eh? We're only close to tying."

"Maybe so, but let's see your king die at my hand." Albino replied then moved his queen to Lyon's knight, consuming it.

Lyon tries to move his king to the left, but Albino placed his knight nearby Lyon's king, winning the game.

Lyon groaned then walked away.

Leonardo looked to the window, saying "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. High school's really burning my ass.**


	5. End of the Knothole Monarchy

**Current OCs**

 **Lyon (from Swiftcrimson) (Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons)**

 **Scar Midnight Hunter (from OleanderBleedingHeart) (Awake and Alive- Skillet)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog (me) (theme- I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Albino (from W.R Winters) (Through the Fire and Flames- Dragonforce)**

* * *

Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino went down to find most of the Royal Army patrols scouring around Knothole, they went to the rooftops and stopped when they found a scout surveying around the rooftops. Leonardo pulls out a Scoped Mosin-Nagant model 1938 and aims at the scout.

 ***BANG!***

Leonardo loads and throws the empty bullet to a dumpster, then runs to the rest of the rooftops with the trio behind him then jumps to the other rooftop. Leonardo places his map down and briefs "There's too many patrols down at the city. With that, we cannot use the streets. We'll have to be smart."

Lyon asks "Wait, where would be the Acorns if they left the castle?"

Scar replied "House of the Hedgehogs, Charles and Bernadette."

Albino pointed out "With that much security, we can't go inside that house."

Leonardo answered "That's why. You three split up and set up traps now. When you're done, report me at the middle of the park. Don't get caught. Got me?"

The three said "We got you!" then ran off in different directions.

The two placed traps throughout. Lyon places multiple traps through the streets. Albino a remote-controlled sniper rifle that he controlled with an Ipad Air.

Lyon and Albino then meet up with Scar and Leonardo in a tower overlooking the streets of Knothole. Lyon and Albino said together "Mentor, the trap creation is complete."

Leonardo, impressed replies "Good. Now watch the patrols fry down."

Most of the patrols fell to the traps made by Lyon and Albino when a APC was crushed by a large pile of debris, the patrols were immediately slaughtered by a machine gun trap and a K-9 patrol were killed by Albino's remote sniper rifle.

Leonardo said "That will keep them occupied to their deaths. Move out!" then moved with the trio behind him.

At the castle...

Leonardo called "Delta 2, you read in?"

Scar replied "Copy Delta Lead. We're in the back."

"I read you. We're in the top. Rendezvous with us in the upper hall."

Leonardo and Lyon then sneaked quietly at the east wing of the halls of the Acorn Castle. But Lyon notices a security guard at the entrance of the east wing. Leonardo throws a venom-tipped Karambit knife at the guard, then Lyon hides the body at a chest. Leonardo commands "Let's go." then approaches in stealth with Lyon.

Albino and Scar held up a rendezvous point nearby the upper hall then climbed up as fast as they could, but stopped when a guard carrying a lamp but Scar stabs the guard and lifts him down, sending him falling. Albino threw the next guard and threw a knife at another in the head then helped Scar up. Scar said via walkie-talkie "Delta Lead, we're in the balcony on the upper hall. we'll rendezvous with you here over."

At the main hall (2nd floor)...

Leonardo responds "Copy Delta 2. Do not abandon post. We're on the way." then hides with Lyon hiding in a pillar. Leonardo and Lyon then sneaked by the walls then Lyon threw a knife at the head of a guard. Then Lyon follows Leonardo then they climbed to the left side of the stairway then approached quietly where they opened the door silently, meeting with Scar and Albino.

Leonardo said "Great timing."

Albino commented "I hope this was worth it."

Scar replied "It _was_ worth it Albino."

Lyon asked to Leonardo "What else Mentor?"

Leonardo replied "Now, we get to move out and take out the Acorns as fast as we can. Shut up and get moving."

Scar and Albino asked "But how?"

Leonardo pulls out two injections of venom "We're going to poison them in their sleep."

While Max and Alicia are asleep, there appears to be royal guards outside their bedroom, patrolling around the throne room, and Sally's bedroom. Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino said "Now, this will be a silent approach as they split up at once, then sneaked quietly through the throne room.

Leonardo then kills a royal guard silently in the wall then takes the uniform, after hiding the body in the chest going all the way to the king and queen's bedroom while Scar, Albino and Lyon steal the crowns. The three killed four guards quietly using throwing knifes then Albino makes a wolf call, causing most of the royal guards to abandon their post then they take two of the crowns and smuggled them in Lyon's satchel.

Leonardo then opened the door of the king and queen, having removed the disguise. Then he approached silently in the so quietly then he injected both and applied poison to both of them, killing them silently. Then he walked out of the balcony and jumped via Leap of Faith in a haystack, with Scar, Lyon and Albino awaiting him.

The four then ride all the way out of the castle via horses but Leonardo spots 2 horse riders at their roads and commands "Hold off those bastards! Now!"

Lyon and Albino ride behind the horse riders and engage them in a sword-fight. Albino dodges the slash at the second and beheads the horse rider. Lyon pulls out his Magnum then shoots the last at the chest and head then reloads. The four escaped with the crowns successfully.

Some time later...

The quartet stopped at the lake where Leonardo grabs the crowns and walked to the lake. Lately, Leonardo throws the crowns farther that they land in a weak splash, commenting "Such a waste to be a fucking monarch." then he rides off to HQ with the quartet behind him.

 **So much for the story, but I'll make more. Don't worry. It's not over! And to Christian Wolf27, I will allow your character to appear some time.  
**


	6. The End of the Templars

**Current OCs**

 **Lyon (from Swiftcrimson) (Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons)**

 **Scar Midnight Hunter (from OleanderBleedingHeart) (Awake and Alive- Skillet)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog (me) (theme- I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Albino (from W.R Winters) (Through the Fire and Flames- Dragonforce)**

* * *

Leonardo, Lyon, Scar and Albino walk around the streets as unexpected, they constantly try to find Leonardo's contact, who was reported to be around the streets for some useful information.

Scar complained "Are you sure we'll find the contact here?"

Leonardo replied "I am sure. Now keep moving."

The quartet moved as fast as possible when the guards started heavy curfew. They wandered all the way down the pipeline then the sewers. Next, they hide in the shadows by walking through and inside a empty warehouse. The warehouse was only dim-lighted but there was a refrigerator that was not used, a black puffy sofa and couch and a TV that smelled like Vaporub.

Leonardo then makes a sound loud enough to make the contact escape. Good thing the warehouse was soundproof. Leonardo encounters Noah M. Thompson sleeping in the sofa and throws water in his face to wake him up. Noah, reacts by pushing Leonardo away from him and asked "Who are you?"

"Your client dumbass. What are you gonna tell me?"

"Fine. The Templars, they lost control since you guys killed the Acorns. They're leaving to take over Albion by force."

"When?"

"Last night. They stole the Ocean Marine."

Scar said blatantly "So, the Templar cowards left."

Albino replied "They already did "genius"."

Leonardo ignored the two talking awkwardly and asked Noah "How can we get to the docks?"

"The docks are locked down. The only way to go in is to use a boat. It's stationed as a jetty so there's not enough time until it's discovered nearby the main dock."

"Alright." Leonardo replied then left with Scar, Albino and Lyon. They rode in horses and took off in high speed.

5 minutes later...

The quartet stopped at the jetty, which Leonardo declared that he will go alone.

"WHAT?!" the trio questioned at Leonardo, who rebuffs it by clamping their mouths to prevent alert. Leonardo lets go and Lyon said "But why? You can't leave alone."

"Yes, I could. Elias is out there in the Ocean Marine, and yet Captain Marine is complaining where is her ship without Blaze."

Albino said "You can't. There has to be another way!"

"There IS no other way. Elias wants personal scores. I will do it alone. Scar will be in charge of the Brotherhood until I return."

Scar said, touched "Wow. I'm surprised that you promoted me. I promise I will keep charge for the world."

"You better be." Leonardo says then leaves by sailing the speeder.

In the sea...

Leonardo stops the speeder, finding the Marine 5 yards away from him, in sea, then grabs scuba diving equipment. Then wears the black jumpsuit tied to scuba googles modified with thermal vision, fins, underwater gloves and a oxygen tank connected to a emergency supply oxygen tank. With these, Leonardo dives down to the sea and into the Marine. Leonardo climbs on the hull and to deck and wears off the equipment, having his clothes dry. Leonardo knocks out a noticing guard and throws him overboard.

The red hedgehog sneaks too fast that he poisoned or swiftly killed the guards without alert.

Then he goes inside the ship and hides in a room, knocking out a guard entering. Within the inside, Leonardo walks through, but encounters Elias and 5 men. Elias said "You! Why won't you be dead?! Men, kill him!" then the last of Elias' men attack Leonardo. One attacked by slash, but Leonardo dodges and cuts the soldier in the stomach and neck with his sharpened Tomahawk.

3 soldiers get to a losing swordfight with Leonardo, since he finished it by cutting one at the neck, slash one at the chest and stabbed the last with his heart. Elias sends the last (who was a coward) after him, but Leonardo knocks out the last soldier with a spiked plank. Elias angrily complains "Why? Why can't you die for just once?! Incompetents! I'll kill you myself!"

Leonardo said "Your move, asshole." then prepares his sword. Elias yelled and attacked, but later came in a furious swordfight, though Leonardo still does not get a scratch from Elias, but puts up a better fight than Elias. Slashing, blocking and kicking (though Leonardo did most of the kicks and a few barrels were cut in the fight) ends fatally when Leonardo impales a large splintered plank at Elias' chest, causing the heir to Knothole's throne collapse in his knees. He vomited blood out of his mouth as Leonardo watches. Elias finds a Glock 18 and points it at Leonardo but in slow motion, before Elias can shoot Leonardo, the Assassin pulled out his dual Beretta 92 and shot Elias 25 times all over him, causing the dead Acorn to fall down in the floor, blood all over his body while Leonardo grabs the gun and disassembles it's hammer lock and dropped it to Elias' corpse after dropping his near empty clips and replaced them with a couple of fresh ones. He holstered both of his pistols then walks away saying to the corpse "Stay down, Templar", dropping Elias' Templar necklace at his corpse.

 ***Ending; 3 months later***

Leonardo, after seeing Scar, Lyon and Albino leave Mobius to retire in Green Valley, sits down in a bed, satisfied. Though he said in narration...

 _After the death of Elias Acorn, his death was an end to the Acorn dynasty, fallen to the Templars, though that organization is finally purged from our lives forever, and freedom, peace, liberty and independence returns to the people of Mobius._

In the night, Leonardo stands in the roof of a tavern as he sees the celebration of Knothole with the people shooting fireworks in the sky, waving the flag of the new Knothole Republic, music playing around the streets and people dancing and raising their hands in the air, smiling firmly. He said in narration...

 _Mobius, a world free once again, free from control, abuse, dictatorship, an empire and above all else, the Templars, we did not tell the public this or, who knows what's going to happen to us. But crime and corruption will return. It always does. With a huge price._

Leonardo then blends among the crowd as the Castle of Acorn burns down, as the people yelled and raised their hands in the air, though some infants were raised up by their infants, though a 2 year old fox sees Leonardo, who gives the child a "silence" gesture and walks away, when the child did the same pose as Leonardo did. He said again in narration...

 _But that's not what we Assassins are. We're not heretics and fanatics, not hell bent to kill innocent people because the Templars lied about that. We're avengers, freedom fighters, heroes, serving our own cause to preserve freedom. And still it was not enough, it never was, because it's limitless, bound to satisfy itself by any means. We follow the Creed, we fight for the people, we fight for freedom. Still it didn't seem to be over. It keeps on coming, and there would be more wars coming._

Next morning, Leonardo then sharpened his blades but later sees an auction of a Mobian slaver selling out echinda slaves from Albion. Leonardo frowned at this, reminiscing that the fight for freedom is not over.

Later...

Leonardo, in the rooftops, sees the blue glider that Noah made. He asks Noah "Are you sure this is worth it?"

Noah replied "Yes Leonardo. I'm sure it is."

"Very well." Leonardo shrugged then with his hands in the grips of the glider and ran to the edge of the rooftops, falling. Noah becomes worried then with Leonardo ascending, was surprised and shouted "Go Leonardo! GO!". Leonardo smiled then dropped the bomb at the auction when it began, causing the slaves to be free while some beat up the slaver. Leonardo narrated again...

 _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins._

With that done, Leonardo flew to the horizon, leaving a firework that blew up after he dropped it, showing the Assassin insignia.

* * *

 **Sorry if it took too long for me to update. School was really busting my ass. But anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Leonardo belongs to me.**

 **Lyon belongs to Swiftcrimson**

 **Albino belongs to W.R Winter**

 **Scar belongs to OleanderBleedingHeart.**


End file.
